


На завтрак

by sanzhadoz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Somnophilia, Tongue Piercings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzhadoz/pseuds/sanzhadoz
Summary: Представьте пышные и воздушные панкейки с подтаявшим кусочком масла и глянцевой плёнкой карамельного сиропа.





	На завтрак

Цумуги продирает глаза и тут же замирает. Втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, мнёт край подушки и мурашками покрывается, осоловело моргает в поплывшее пятно прикроватной тумбы со стопками книг. На краю там где-то очки, а она боится и вздохнуть лишний раз, не то, что пошевелиться. Зато шевелится Нацуме. Шумно ёрзает, буравит лбом ей спину и съёживается, острыми коленками утыкаясь Цумуги куда-то в бедро. И затихает с дыханием ровным и едва слышным, а у Цумуги сердце грохочет под самым горлом, и лицу жарко, и потеют ладони. Она с нажимом, но осторожно вытирает их о простынь и на пробу чуть отодвигается. Потом ещё немного и ещё. Двигает ногой правой, затем левой, перебирает босыми ступнями по постели, проклинает шелестящий пододеяльник и молится, чтоб шейные суставы случайно не щёлкнули, пока она медленно поворачивает голову. Или не скрипнула кровать, или не взорвалась за окном сверхновая, иначе Нацуме точно проснётся. Иначе вся магия утра развеется, её светлое очаровательное личико сморщится возмущённо, складки соберутся над переносицей и в уголках глаз, и момент упорхнёт, точно и не было его. А Цумуги знает: даже слов не нужно, одного лишь взгляда хватит, затравленного, как у пойманного с поличным дворового кота, чтоб тёплая и топлёная, словно масло, нега скользнула с плеч, как ночная сорочка. 

Цумуги поправляет лямку, перекатывается со спины на другой бок и приподнимается на локте. Почти не дышит. Или дышит через раз. Надевает очки, и сердце ухает обратно в грудную клетку, и сжимается особенно сладостно и мучительно от одного лишь вида спящей Нацуме. Тихой, смирной, умиротворённой и по-домашнему разморенной. Хочется убрать красно-белую полоску с её лба, поцеловать в румяную мягкую щёку, промять подушечками пальцев мочку уха. 

Цумуги бросает то в жар, то в холод, и она в замешательстве кусает, скребёт зубами нижнюю губу. Чёткости во взгляде убавляется, часто-часто моргает, выдавливая редкие слёзы какой-то болезненной нежности и говорит про себя: “Возьми себя в руки, Цумуги”.

Нацуме, вообще-то, чуть что — приползала к ней в постель. Нарочно выжидала, будто карауля под дверью, пока Цумуги воткнёт закладку между книжных страниц, снимет очки и перекинет волосы через взбитую подушку, укладываясь. Пока дотянется рукой до светильника и провалится в сон. Тогда Нацуме осторожно, ступая с пятки на носок, пробиралась к ней, вслушивалась в едва различимое сопение и ложилась рядом. Под утро всегда пропадала, будто ничего и не было, и Цумуги так тоскливо и обидно становилось. Она гладила смятую соседнюю подушку, расправляла складки внизу простыни и корила себя за сон крепкий и глубокий. Вот бы хоть раз посреди ночи проснуться и обнять её! Прижать к груди, поцеловать в макушку, взъерошить носом и дыханием волосы. И чтоб Нацуме тоже обняла, предварительно возмущённо помявкав, как котёнок в охапке, но обняла крепко. Или чтоб подлезла своими прохладными ладонями под сорочку, поскребла позвонки и между лопаток, взобралась по крутому изгибу бедра и…

Цумуги почти соскакивает с кровати, точно хвост подпалили. В первые мгновения часто и шумно дышит, а потом, будто опомнившись, прикрывает рот и боязливо оборачивается.

Нацуме спит. Как убитая. Правда чуть морщится, морщит свой прелестный носик, шлёпает губами на выдохе и замирает. Она пришла вчера поздно — Цумуги уже заснуть успела, — потому и была наутро поймана с поличным в чужой постели.

Цумуги медленно курсирует вдоль кровати. Поправляет снова съехавшую лямку короткой кружевной сорочки. Цумуги вообще любит кружево, и лёгкие, летящие ткани, и шелест воздушных складок, и приятную прохладу в жаркий день, когда ткань сквозно продувается и не задерживает жар внутри. А Нацуме предпочитает обтягивающее, чтоб липло, как вторая кожа, иногда — короткое. И шорты на ней сейчас такие, что из-под вздёрнутого края пододеяльника торчат округлости ягодиц, и майка задрана почти до рёбер, а дальше, жаль, не видно. Цумуги всегда украдкой любуется, пока Нацуме расхаживает в таком виде по дому, её небольшой и мягкой грудью под полупрозрачным облегающим трикотажем. Думает, что если лизнуть или как-нибудь случайно намочить, тогда более чётко проступят очертания розовых сосков. 

Нацуме вдруг переворачивается на спину, раскидывает руки и ноги. Пододеяльник сползает, обнажает согнутую в колене ногу, а Цумуги сглатывает ком в горле с привкусом внезапного и солёного страха. Если Нацуме узнает, как на неё пялятся, пока спит, тогда точно бед не оберёшься. Ещё, чего лучше, бойкот объявит, заклеймит развратницей, и тогда вообще подойти к себе не даст. 

А Цумуги и так истосковалась. Из-за работы да командировок. Приходить домой и ночевать она могла бы и без Нацуме, но они ведь вместе живут, значит, должно быть что-то ещё. А то тебе ни поцелуев перед сном и поутру, никаких “удачно поработать” у порога, совместных каждодневных завтраков и уютных ужинов на диване перед телевизором, чтоб прижиматься друг к другу бёдрами, а потом слизывать со щеки и рта капли сливочного соуса. У них кухня завалена упаковками от доставочной еды, а в холодильнике строй бутылок с минеральной водой без газа и три одиноких яйца в ячейке: Цумуги даже глазунью по-человечески приготовить не может (не потому, что готовить не умеет, наоборот, а просто если одной что-то делать, то и привкус горше, и удовольствия никакого), а у Нацуме ни сил, ни времени не хватает. 

У Цумуги колючий ком к горлу подкатывает. Хочется шмыгнуть носом и по-детски так и по-обидному зареветь в голос от одиночества под одной крышей с любимым человеком. Держится. Мнёт пальцами край сорочки, взглядом скользит по вздёрнутому подбородку Нацуме, её открытой белой шее и тонкой бледно-голубой венке, вьющейся от жилы, вдоль острой ключицы и до плеча. На пробу зовёт:

— Нацуме-чан, — и звук такой жалкий, едва ли различимый; даже не шёпот, а шелест одними сухими губами.

Но Нацуме не отзывается. Даже не морщится.

И Цумуги решается.

Ставит на край кровати согнутую в колене ногу и медленно переносит на неё вес тела. Потом подтягивает и вторую и вползает на четвереньках. Осторожно тянет на себя пододеяльник, с жадностью наблюдает, как открывается Нацуме. Её левая, уложенная на живот рука, выступающие из-под задранной майки полукруги грудей, острые косточки над поясом шорт с кожей тонкой, как рисовая бумага. Цумуги аккуратно вползает между её раскинутых ног, ставит руки по обе стороны и замирает так на пару секунд. 

Когда Нацуме лежит на спине, то грудь почти не видно, но Цумуги знает, как потереть, где надавить и прикусить, чтоб соски вздыбились под майкой. Ещё думает, что точно схлопочет по лицу, если Нацуме прямо сейчас откроет глаза и увидит нависшую над собой Цумуги. А та боится наклониться ниже, потому что волосы длинные, начнут щекотно скользить по рукам и бокам. И поэтому сдаёт назад, наполовину свешивается с кровати, пальцами ног касается пола, нащупывая некрепкую опору. Укладывается на мягкий матрас наливной пышной грудью и чуть елозит, чтоб не так больно было. Одну руку заводит под согнутое колено Нацуме и приобнимает, начиная осторожно прощупывать пальцами. Нацума худая, и её бедро Цумуги с легкостью может вкруговую обхватить двумя ладонями. Второй рукой гладит у самого края шорт, а потом вдруг распахивает глаза и осторожно отодвигает пальцами — Нацуме без нижнего белья!

Стыд вгрызается в шею и щёки. Под ладонью, что под коленом, липко от пота. Пальцем Цумуги трёт отросший пушок на мягких больших половых губах. Глядит поверх очков на плывущее лицо Нацуме, в ужасе ожидая удара пяткой по хребту или коленкой по виску. Замирает каждую секунду, чтоб перевести дыхание, и снова вперивает взгляд в разлёт идеальных стройных ног. Ведёт дрожащим пальцев чуть вбок, большим отодвигает ткань, чтоб не мешалась, и осторожно, согнув указательный, гладит костяшками по щёлке налившихся кровью малых половых губ. Рот полнится слюной и та чуть не стекает по подбородку. Цумуги быстро облизывается, ёрзает на постели и кидает на чуть нахмуренное лицо Нацуме последний взгляд перед тем, как высунуть язык и прижаться к сочной розовой мякоти. 

Нацуме с головы до ног идеальная и миниатюрная. И в этом её компактном и прелестном тельце столько жара, и страсти, и звериной ярости, что Цумуги иногда от одного лишь взгляда готова пасть ниц и начать пресмыкаться, ползать в ногах, лизать стопы и щиколотки. Лизать усердно и старательно, глуша грохот сердца в ушах и сосредотачиваясь на частых и резких вдохах-выдохах, щупая пальцами напряжение в мышцах и массируя, разгоняя судороги и спазмы. 

Нацуме на кровати чуть дёргается, когда Цумуги острым кончиком языка раздвигает малые половые губы, ныряет между и жадно слизывает первые терпкие и солёные капли. Пахнет Нацуме просто одуряюще. Она приняла душ перед снов, и запахи шампуня и геля для душа втопились в её мягкую светлую кожу, смешались с собственным ароматом, и сознание Цумуги поплыло, как и она сама, обмякшая на кровати. Голова пошла кругом. 

Цумуги поддевает носом и сдвигает увлажнённую пройму шорт, утыкается в колючий лобок и сопит. Очки задираются на лоб. Она мнёт сочные половые губы ртом и покрывает поцелуями, высовывает язык, как собака, и метит металлическим шариком по клитору. Жмурится, перебирает пальцами ног по скользкому полу и не замечает, как Нацуме глядит на неё из-под ресниц, но тут же откидывает голову на подушке, стискивает с силой челюсти, чтоб не издать ни звука. 

Цумуги отлипает от покрасневшей промежности, трясёт головой, скидывая очки, и припадает с новым яростным запалом. Её колотит от желания и нетерпения. Хочется сожрать Нацуме. Выесть каждый участок её прелестного тела, выскрести языком полости и обсосать косточки. Влезть под грудную клетку и впиться зубами в трепещущее сердце. Она щипает её за нежные бёдра и гладит под коленкой, забывая про осторожность. Если ей прилетит в лицо подушкой или книгой по голове, — не страшно. Она схватит Нацуме в охапку, прижмёт как можно крепче и будет любить и трахать, пока хватит сил. 

— Сен… Сенпай… — не выдерживает Нацуме, всхлипывает и тянется рукой к своему рту, пихает пальцы, кусает костяшки. Не может как следует разлепить глаз со сна, и под веками щиплет от слёз. Цумуги только бросает на неё подёрнутый поволокой взгляд. Где-то в подкорке бьётся в истерике задушенная моментом паника. Когда на макушку ложится ладонь и за волосы тянут, пытаясь смять в кулак, Цумуги точно хлыстом рассекают вдоль позвоночника. Она гортанно стонет и жмурится. Хочется плакать: её не отталкивают! 

Цумуги наглаживает мякотью влажного языка клитор и елозит по нему тёплым металлическим шариком. Скребёт короткими ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра и тянется рукой дальше, по острым тазовым косточкам и на живот. Под ладонью дрожат от резких сокращений мышцы, она мнёт их пальцами. А когда Нацуме встряхивает и из горла вырывается тягучий сочный стон со слюной в уголке рта, то впивается в бок и с усилием сводит вместе собственные колени. 

Цумуги жалеет, что скинула очки — так хочется полюбоваться Нацуме, пока та кончает. Но решает закрыть глаза и прочувствовать, вжавшись в неё особенно напористо и с усилием. Тонкое жаркое тело выгибается на постели, а Цумуги хватает сил удержать за бок и под ягодицей, впечатать поцелуй чуть слева и прикусить пониже. Нацуме почти плачет и безостановочно грызёт свои пальцы, моргает часто-часто и даже в акварельном дурмане Цумуги видит влажные проблески на её щеках. А у самой стекает по подбородку и по простыне растекается пятно.

— Нацуме...чан. Нацуме-чан, — шепчет она, приподнимается на дрожащих руках и ползёт вперёд. Упирается острыми локтями по обе стороны и мягко шлёпает ладонями по скользким щекам. Целует, куда придётся, мокро и солёно. Лижет пальцы и тычется в ладонь носом в молчаливой просьбе. Нацуме убирает руку ото рта, позволяя Цумуги смять её вспухшие губы и влезть языком между ними, стукнуться шариком о зубы. 

— Доброе утро, Нацуме-чан, — стрекочет на самое ухо, покусывает мочку и ушную раковину и нежную кожу за ней. Нацуме ещё колотит в послеоргазменных судорогах, и Цумуги наконец сгребает её в объятия, крепкие и нежные, утыкая лицом себе в грудь, взволнованно дыша в макушку и звучно чмокая в висок. Нацуме съёживается, становясь маленькой и хрупкой, такой, которую хочется укрыть от всего на свете и баюкать. 

А затем выдаёт:

— Я тебя сожру, СЕНПАЙ, — и Цумуги опрокидывают на спину. 

Даже ахнуть не успевает.


End file.
